Refleccion (Por Daniel Williams)
by ManiakoPixel
Summary: Las mañanas de trabajo ya no eran lo mismo para Daniel Williams, sin duda alguna, el ir en la patrulla a comprar donas y uno que otro café, habían pasado a segundo plano...


Las mañanas de trabajo ya no eran lo mismo para Daniel Williams, sin duda alguna, el ir en la patrulla a comprar donas y uno que otro café, habían pasado a segundo plano desde el momento en que llegó a este _**"paraíso infestado de piña"**_ como le encantaba nombrar a ese agujero en el que Rachel había llevado a su pequeño sol de la mañana. La transición de su hogar, sus raíces, a este nuevo lugar, habían sido de una manera poco satisfactoria, pero en algún punto de su vida, (si es que alguna vez lo pensó bien) él, había creído que el volver a hacer lo que ama lo ayudaria un poco más a que aceptara Hawaii; ahora que si se pone a pensar detenidamente, no, no fue para nada lo que espero, _para nada…_

Un dia normal para él, ahora se basaba en, correr a los vándalos cada 30 segundos, recibir disparos, con o sin su intención o su provocación, y tene paros cardiacos diarios a causa de su querido jefe y mejor amigo Steve Mcgarrett.

Oh Steve Mcgarrett… ha traído tanta emoción y adrenalina a su vida que aún no sabe cómo es que ha llegado a convivir con sus extremistas métodos de patrulla y persecución sin que haya caído al río o prenderse fuego de la nada como en las caricaturas.

Luego de su divorcio y su mudanza, creyó que la felicidad no estaba hecha para él, el dolor en su pecho era constante y el aire solitario de su vida lo consumió hasta casi dejarlo en un estado de depresión y lo menos que imagino que pasaría es que en Hawaii encontrará algo que creyó perdido: un Ohana. El Five-0, pero el más importante de ese Ohana (además de Grace claro, pues esa dulce niña es y será irremplazable en su vida) era Steve.

Sus locuras, cuales reprochaba constantemente, le hacían olvidar el mal que Rechel muchas veces quería hacerle inconscientemente o no, sus peleas o discusiones acerca de trivialidades, le hacían sentir tan bien, tan acompañado, que sin darse cuenta, buscaba muchas veces algo de que quejarse, porque si su auto quedaba sin esos dulces gritos, no era más su auto, solo era un carro comun y corriente.

Mucho más que hacerle sentir acompañado, él le hacía sentir...querido, si así es, querido, muy a su manera, pero a fin de cuentas….importante, cosa que con sus múltiples fracasos amorosos, lo dejaba en un aura estable. Su comportamiento de la marina había dejado mucho que desear al principio, pero con el tiempo se había convertido en un malvavisco lleno de testosterona y eso era un logro realmente extraordinario.

Al fin y al cabo, Mcgarrett había ayudado mucho a sacarlo de un pozo del cual creyó nunca saldría, y había hecho un vínculo tan significativo con él, que sus constantes muestras de cariño eran malinterpretadas por los demás, aunque bien con el tiempo, ya ninguno quería desmentirlo, a fin de cuentas solo ellos sabían la verdad, solo él sabía lo que sentía…

-Danny, hey Danny! estas bien?

-Mmh?, oh! si si, estoy bien,solo pensaba en algo.

-crei que habias quedado en estado vegetativo o algo, no te he escuchado gritar en 4 minutos.

Steve lo miró y Danny hizo lo mismo, aun, hasta el dia de hoy, no sabe cómo no han chocado contra un árbol, definitivamente el conducir a gran velocidad y mirar a tu pareja mientras hablas debe ser motivo de multa en algún lado, pero no, no en Hawaii.

-alguna vez te dije cuanto te odio?

-más de una vez, si, porque?

-ok, alguna vez te dije que te quiero?

-no mucho, pero tambien te quiero Danno.

Esto último lo decía con una sonrisa, esas marca Mcgarrett que conquistaba a todas, Danny tambien sonrio, y miro al frente de nuevo.

Mintió, como muchas veces, el no queria ni tampoco odiaba a Steve, _él lo amaba como a ningún otro_.

* * *

 **Nota del autor:/** muy buenas noches, actualmente son las 22:30 pm del año 2015 y me he inspirado después de 3 hermosos años de ausencia, como han estado? yo muy bien, gracias.

No puedo creer que han pasado 3 años, enserio!, en ese entonces faltaban 2 años para terminar mi secundaria y el dia de hoy estoy estudiando una carrera, se siente extraño en cierto modo. En fin, a lo que concierne este fic, desde el año pasado empeze a ver Hawaii Five-0 por ID (investigation discovery) y este año-recién- me ha llamado la atención el McDanno y cada vez que veo más episodios, voy captando más esos momentos de bromance entre estos dos personajes con características tan particulares. **Si te ha gustado este fic o tienes alguna opinión constructiva, sera maravilloso que dejes un comentario, ya que tu opinión ayuda a los fans de esta página a crear mas fics que tanto te gustan.**


End file.
